


Satan's Picnic

by MysticalMermaid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I Ship It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: Going on a picnic with Satan resulted in them getting lost but finding something better in one anothers arms.*Taken from the SSR card Something to tell you from the picnic event*please feel free to comment any other romances you'd want to see happen and I'll try my very best! thank you for reading <3
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Satan's Picnic

Wandering through the woods with Satan was different to usual, Yukki had always met him in his room to hang out so to suggest going outside was a little strange even for her.

But she had to admit the night looked beautiful already, the trees surrounding them, the smell of fresh air mixed with soil.. That and her eyes stealing glances at Satan's ass.

Maybe he'd been brave inviting her to go to the woods for a picnic since he'd had a few Devil Brew's but Yukki had been quick to accept his offer when his name popped up on her D.D.D that she was wearing her cutest dungaree dress and cat shirt- teamed with cat ear headbands and her usual swipe of lipstick. She noticed he did look a little nervous from behind, the way he kept running his hand through his hair.

"I think we're lost Yukki, it seems the woods may have changed in the last 100 years, maybe we can put some stones down so we can go back and find our way again" placing down the wicker basket and unfolding the blanket Yukki plonked down onto it, patting the blanket and flashing him a smile that even got through to him

"No need Satan we can sit here, its really nice here" 

Fireflies danced above them and a faint smell of wild flowers filled their nostrils, the moon at its peak and in full; reflecting on Satan's face to show his casual blush

"Yes that will be fine..Erm so what do you want to eat" twirling a strand of hair around her finger Yukki giggled and leaned forward into his personal space, licking her bottom lip 

"Can I haaaaveeee....You?" covering his face slightly he hadn't thought Yukki would be so direct about it. He was in trouble; if she knew how to take what she wanted he was in more than trouble, his heart was almost beating out of his chest. He hadn't even kissed her let alone thought of anything else.

But now he was.

Cupping her face Satan pressed his lips to hers, she felt soft- do humans normally feel this soft or has she been bathing in milk and honey? Her hair smelt like tropical breeze and a faint whiff of Harem perfume, she really had made sure she was getting what she wanted.

The more he kissed and got lost in her kisses he noticed she was laid on the blanket with him holding her hands above her head. He wasn't complaining and neither was she. 

He had read many books on romance in secret and had "learned" how to seduce women but she was more than a woman she must have been sent to him from Heaven. 

Her kisses intoxicated him more than the Devil Brews he'd sunk one after the other to work up the courage to ask her to come to the lake with him so he could admit his feelings for her, he didn't know what they meant but he knew he would have had to tell her so he knew how she felt.

Her tongue trailed his lip slowly, hoping to be allowed access to him further, he responded immediately, connecting their saliva slightly.

Her lower abdomen was bubbling in excitement, her panties dampening as his thigh brushed against hers. 

For a brief second Satan let go of her hands, to find himself pulled closer at her grabbing his mossy green jacket. She needed him badly and Yukki could feel Satan beginning to strain in his jeans. 

"Yu...Yukki..I want you so much right now.." her hand guiding his hand to her throbbing clitoris and entrance. 

Slowly he pushed her panties to one side, it was almost like looking at a holy grail in his eyes, her juices slightly dripping from her. Pushing two fingers into her he felt her inner walls tighten around them, slowly he moved them around to find her G spot, his thumb pad rotating her clit her breathing hitched and started to quicken.

The straining in his jeans was starting to ache and dampen at her arousal

"Please..Satan just fuck me... I want you so much" pulling him closer to crash her mouth to his, her face heating up, she was finally going to have him.

Unzipping his jeans and sliding off her panties for full access he positioned himself at her entrance

"I trust you Satan.. I want this" it was enough for him to slide into her, her inner walls tightening instinctively around his length as it filled her- Yukki moaned quietly into his ear.

His horns began to grow and poke out his hair, his inner animal wanting to take over and fuck her like a beast but he wanted to be slow and gentle with her- somehow the smarter side of him wanted her to feel wooed and romanced. He may be the Sin of Wrath but he wasn't going to take that out on her beautiful human body too much.

Wrapping her legs around his waist- Yukki was seeing stars in her eyes, blinking she noticed it was the fireflies above them, the moon beaming onto part of Satan's face showing his face, his eyes looked drunk and face softening at her looking at him.

Slowly he started to move out before thrusting into her again, his hand brushing hair from her face

"I want to make you feel so good Yukki, you make me feel things I don't understand" her cheeks blushed baby pink at his words. Closing her eyes in ecstasy the bubbling in her abdomen building spurred her to grip his shirt and close the gap between them. His hand cupping the back of her skull to lift her up to him, biting her bottom lip gently she hummed against his mouth and tightened around him

"Oh fuck Satan, I think I'm going to cum" smirking at her, he gently gripped her hair to pull her back, his animal instinct taking over, biting her soft neck he took the chance to rip her shirt from her skin, leaving her top half revealed to the wind and his eyes, her nipples hardened at the wind breezing on them, placing his mouth over her nipple he began to suck, leaving fresh red marks from her neck to her breast. 

Digging his nails gently into her side her body felt sensitive in all the right places, moving rhythmically together Satan began to thrust a little rougher and deeper into her, muttering under his breath

"Yukki...Oh fuck Yukki" his other hand instinctively went to her neck, gently squeezing and gauging her response. 

Her inner walls tightened more than they had before, she felt a little light headed but in a good way. His hand once gripping her side started to work on her clit once more. Her body couldn't take it much more, her moan followed and filled the air around them

"Mmmm Satan! Oh Satan!" SATAN" her body clenched, her back arching slightly, raising her slightly his hands grabbed her hips to quickly thrust three more times before reaching his climax, his teeth sinking into her breast at sweet release.

His load filling her his length twitched slightly, pulling out slowly he noticed his thighs and some of the blanket was damp and filled with a mixture of their pheromones. Cocking an eyebrow he chuckled slightly at her blush

"Well Yukki... I never knew you was a squirter. That makes me happy to know I could do that for you" quickly wiping her up he grabbed another napkin to clean himself up.

Removing his signature jacket he wrapped it around her chest and zipped it up before booping her nose- bursting into laughter together

"Want me to grab you a sushi roll then Satan?" patting her head she fed him a roll. Kissing his cheek his horns retracted and he started to blush again at her kiss.

Finishing their picnic and packing up Satan took Yukki's hand in his. A distant shout turned them around

"SATAN? YUKKI?" heading towards the voice they breathed a sight of relief at Beel standing there holding a cheeseburger

"I think we got lost when I went to show her the lake" 

"You're not even far from the house, look there's the roof" glancing to where his finger was pointing, Beel was right. They wasn't even 5 minutes from the house. 

Beel walked into the woods without a second question on why Yukki had his jacket on, or why there was a fresh mark on her neck. Satan and Yukki giggled like young teens being caught and walked into the House holding hands.


End file.
